


Second Time

by OrChan12



Series: Love Is A Rebel [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Alliances, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gen, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Team as Family, Trauma, or whoever is still alive, second love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after winning the Hunger Games, but losing his lover, Yamaguchi finds himself in the arena once again. He has to deal with the fact that one of the tributes is his brother and also his lover's older brother. </p>
<p>The winning tributes return to the arena, each one carries their own baggage. This time Yamaguchi will make sure his loved ones stay alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back for another round of killing loveable characters she doesn't own? :D This part won't include death of the characters since I need them for the future. I'll kill OC nobody cares about. 
> 
> I don't if I'll be able to update regulary since I didn't prepare enough chapters, but I'll do my best! 
> 
> Since the last Hunger Games was the 70, this one is the 75th- meaning all the characters are five years older.
> 
> Have fun.^^

The woods were quite. The two teenagers used to go out there to hunt food, sometimes with one of their older brothers. However, for the last five years they have done for one purpose only. They wanted to escape.

The regime wasn't for the favor of its people. Each year, every district was forced to send two tributes- a female and a male- from the age of 12 until 18 to the Hunger Games. The rules of the Games were quite simple. You either won or died. Overall, 24 tributes are sent every year, but only one returns alive. The Capitol started the Games as a punishment for a rebellion that happened 75 years ago, which also resulted in demolishing District 13. It was all one big tribute for the no longer existence of District 13.

Not only did the boys grow to this world, they grew up in District 12, the poorest district. Both of them were orphans, but they grew with the other orphans of the district, making them their own family. The boys weren't connected by blood, but they were brothers. They were the family they lost. The shorter boy, Hinata Shoyo, who had spiky orange hair and matching orange-brown colored eyes, lost his family when he was only 5. Kageyama Tobio, a handsome man with short black hair and dark blue eyes was abandoned in front of the orphanage when he was a baby. For them, family was more than just blood.

They knew what the Games turned people into. They saw their older sister sent to the arena and never came back. Hinata was chosen to participate, however his older brother volunteered to participate instead of him. Yamaguchi Tadashi came back alive as the 70th victor, but he was dead on the inside. He saw his lover die in front of him and he suffered for months from nightmares and addiction for sleeping pills. It took him years to get back to himself. Therefore, Hinata didn't know what was better- to die or to come back with a trauma.

The forest was forbidden, yet they didn't care. After Yamaguchi's victory, their financial state became stable, they didn't have to hunt and sell food in the black market. However, the forests were calm. No one was there to eavesdrop their conversations and they could complain all they wanted about their government without being caught. They sat on a branch of a tree, eating a loaf of bread.

"This is annoying," yelled Hinata. "I can't wait to turn 19 already."

Kageyama didn't respond. The difference between their ages was only three months, but between their birthdays there was the Harvest. Whereas Hinata had left two Harvests, Kageyama had three. He was unusually quite.

"It's the third Quarter Quell," he mumbled.

Every twenty five years marked the anniversary for the rebellion. Those anniversaries were celebrated by making the Games even more twisted. They were planned ahead, along with anniversaries for hundreds Games. On the first Quarter Quell, each district chose itself the tributes, as a reminder that their actions resulted the Games. On the second one, each district sent four tributes instead of two. It was twice as brutal and hard to watch. Thankfully, they were at the ages of 3 and 4, so they don't remember much. It was the year that District 12 won for the first time, by Ukai Keishin.

Hinata dared to ask the question they were too afraid to ask out loud. "You think this is the year one of us will be chosen?"

When Yamaguchi won the Games, he turned mad and killed the game maker, which was taken as a rebellious action. Hinata was sure Yamaguchi didn't do it to start a riot. He was forced to see the one he loved being torn apart by a pack of wolves and shot an arrow through his heart to end his suffering. He was only 16 at the time. However, the Capitol didn't take it well. It was resulted in an "accident" in the mines, which also brought to one of their brothers, Azumane Asahi. Even though they paid a heavy price, some suspected the danger was still upon them. Furthermore, after he came back from the Victory Tour, Yamaguchi kept something from them.

"You don't?"

"I don't know," he said, staring at the blue sky above him. Everything around him was so beautiful; it was hard to believe the reality wasn't. "I just want to be a grown up already and put the Games behind me." Though he knew it wasn’t true. He would be worried for Kageyama. He would worry about his friends… and about his future children. Would he want them to be born to this world?

"I mean," Hinata added, "I was already chosen once. I wasn't ready, but now I'm. I'm ready for whatever they're going to bring. Bring it on, Capitol!"

"What an idiot," snorted Kageyama.

"I don't want to hear from you out of all people!"

They started arguing like they always did, what resulted them losing their balance and fall from the tree.

 

Hinata and Kageyama set around the table in the kitchen, in front of them two of their older brothers, Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi. Both of them were like father figures for the two boys, each one in a different way. "We're sorry!" they said together. Sugawara was busy putting back everything to the first aid kit. Whereas all the man worked in the mines once they turned 18, the grey-haired man walked on a different path. Sugawara was the only one in the district with a medical background; naturally he would be the district's doctor. He taught the others basic skills- his brothers tented to get into trouble- but the only one who was interested in his job was Kageyama.

"Seriously, when will you two grow up already?" he sighed.

"We're sorry," the teens repeated, hoping it would somehow, in a miraculous way, help them somehow.

Both of them stared at Daichi, waiting for the older man to scold them. He was taller than Sugawara, and scarier. However, on that day, he was awfully quite. Except of glaring at them, he didn't say a word. He turned 27, but he looked a little bit older. It was from the work in the mines and years of grief. Though looking older at District 12 was considered an honor- It meant you lived longer. Hinata knew that in the Capitol looking older wasn't acceptable and they had special surgeries to help them looking younger.

He also thought about the upcoming Harvest. Every year, the older brothers were sure it would be the year one of the teens would be picked up. Hinata secretly wished he had been chosen as a tribute, just so they wouldn't have suffered from the doubt. Kageyama was glaring at him, as if reading his mind.

Someone came into the kitchen. He was bald and loud, a man that was still energetic even after working in the mines. Tanaka Ryunosuke was intimidating at first sight, but he was a good man who took care of his younger brothers. He was brought to the orphanage along with Saeko, who was biologically related to him. He took her death the hardest among the orphans. "Come, guys, there is a broadcast from the Capitol," he announced.

All the four men in the room knew what it meant. They announced the theme of the third Quarter Quell. They all went immediately to the living room. There two men were waiting. One was a short man, even shorter than Hinata, with black hair and a blond strip in the middle. Nishinoya Yuu, who usually was as energetic as Tanaka, looked at them with worried brown eyes.

Next to him sat Yamaguchi Tadashi, the freckled victor of the seventieth Hunger Games. He blamed himself for too many deaths. He had nightmares for a long period and trouble sleeping. It took him a little bit more than a year to get back to the good shy boy he used to be, though sometimes he distanced himself. He didn't fully move on, which was obvious looking at the circumstances. He would probably never move on. He was wearing a cool necklace, which used to belong to his lover who passed away in the Games- Yamaguchi blamed himself, however Tsukishima Kei sacrificed himself so Yamaguchi could live.

Hinata noticed they sat far away from each other. He didn't say anything, but there was enough space for Kageyama and him to sit in between them. Tanaka sat besides Nishinoya, at the end of the couch. Sugawara and Daichi sat on the arm chairs that were on the side.

The television was on, waiting for the President to make the announcement. He showed up. He had gray hair and a matching beard, making him look like he was in his early fifties, though he was much older. He was holding a golden envelope- the golden envelopes contained the subject of the Quarter Quell.

"Seventy five years ago, there were thirteen districts, living in peace and harmony, supported by the Capitol. However, the districts turned against the Capitol who supported and fed them. The districts ungratefulness led to unnecessary destruction of District 13. It was a horrible war and dark times. The Hunger Games were meant to punish the citizens of all twelve districts, for District 13 was ruined because of their foolishness. We, the Capitol, want to keep the peace. We shall not turn against each other again. As years passed by, the horrors of war were forgotten. The districts should remember again. Therefore, on the seventy-fifth Hunger Games, the tributes that will participate are the former victors of the Games."

They could hear the Capitol citizens protest. They were attached to the victors, they loved them. They wouldn't want to put them in the arena again.

The president continued, "The districts chose to rebel against the Capitol, hence the war started. They were fighting with their will. This year, we take this wish away. This year, we forbid volunteering."

Tanaka was the one who turned off the television. Everyone knew the meaning of this. Yet, they couldn't bring themselves to say it out loud. It was too horrific.

 

Yamaguchi preferred to avoid the forests. He was already wanted by the Capitol; he didn't want to take any more risks. The death of his brother was more than enough warning. He was afraid that either Hinata or Kageyama would be chosen. He never expected to go back to the arena.

He walked farther than usual; there was a beautiful bank of flowers. There grew dark crimson roses and white lilies, the same flowers Yachi Hitoka- a tribute whom Yamaguchi formed an ally with- was buried with. She was so young, and he couldn't do anything to save her. She deserved to live more than him. He didn't tell his brothers, but he used to come each year before the Harvest, putting two stones- one for Yachi and one for Kei. They weren't tombstones, but they lasted longer than flowers.

He sat down; the scent of the flowers didn't comfort him. The sun was shining, not aware the darkness inside of him. Yamaguchi didn't figure out anything about his past. It appeared that he shouldn't have been alive from the start- another thing he was hiding from his brothers. He already gave them enough hard time; he didn't need to drag them along with this too.

He was holding onto the memento Akiteru gave him. It was the only thing that was left from Tsukishima. He never took it off. It gave him comfort and put him at ease. His nightmares became less vivid since he got the necklace.

He took him few months after he came back to his old self. Though, his nightmares were never gone. They always stayed, changed and hunted him. He found himself crying when old memories surfaced anew. He tried to cover all that from his brothers. He was the one who had to live with the pain, not them.

Yamaguchi was heading back to the arena. Before, he went to the bank of flowers, praying his younger brothers would be safe. Every year his prayers were answered. This year, he was praying for something else. "I want to know about my past. I want to survive, but I don't have the power or the strength inside of me. Why everything had to turn that way? Is there a reason for all of this?"

He sighed, knowing there wasn't anyone who listened to him.

 

Yamaguchi stood on the stage along with Ukai, as they were the only citizens of District 12 that survived the Games. He looked over at the crowd. His older brothers were in the back, with the man who worked at the mines. Hinata and Kageyama were with their age group, standing together as they did every year, holding each other hands. It was their way of saying they wouldn't let go of each other.

Each district sent one boy and one girl, yet District 12 had only male victors so far. There were two of them; one had to be the mentor. He wondered how the female tribute would be chosen. Would they send both Yamaguchi and Ukai to the arena? Did the girl have to be between the ages of 12 to 18?

Each district had their escort from the Capitol. The beautiful Shimizu Kyoko was in charge of District 12. Though she was dressed in the Capitol's fashion, she wasn't a typical Capitol citizen and that was what Yamaguchi liked about her. She seemed to understand the situation the districts faced and was sympathetic, rather than excited about a murder game. That day she was a short pink dress and a matching pink hat on her long smooth black hair. He wondered what the stylist said that convinced her wearing something like that.

She got on the stage; everything was quite besides the sound of her high heels. She began with the usual speech about the Hunger Games, sounding not interested. When she finished, she went to the transparent glass ball with two notes inside. "Let's start with the men," she claimed before picking a note. "The male tribute of District twelve this year is Yamaguchi Tadashi." She wasn't surprised, neither one of them was. The Capitol had unresolved issues with Yamaguchi, of which he had no idea what they were. The moment it was announced, it was known Yamaguchi was on his way to the arena one more time.

They brought another glass ball, this time it was full of notes. Shimizu stood next to it. She said, "Since District 12 lacks two victors, the next tribute will be decided by choosing a random citizen." She picked a random note. She looked at the name and froze. Nobody understood why, so everyone in the crowd started to murmur. Upon realizing she didn't say the name out loud, she cleared her throat. "The second tribute for the 75th Hunger Games is Hinata Shoyo."   

**Author's Note:**

> Older brother who volunteered for the younger brother find themselves fighting against each other... Oh the Irony.
> 
> I know many dislike ShimaYama because of the age difference, which is funny becuase this is why I like this ship LOL But here Yamaguchi is a grown up man (as much as 21 is considered an adult).
> 
> Please leave a review, it wuld be great^^


End file.
